<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heart &amp; soul by quartzguts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785891">heart &amp; soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts'>quartzguts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, mythra's dedication to hating herself is valid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari | Mythra/Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heart &amp; soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "Yours is the power to protect." </em>
</p>
<p>Mythra listens through Pyra’s ears. The words are muffled, as if spoken underwater, but she hears them all the same.</p>
<p>
  <em> "The power to keep everyone safe and smiling." </em>
</p>
<p>Says who? Addam certainly didn't think so. Maybe once upon a time he allowed himself to believe in her, clung to that foolish optimism of his, but Mythra had swiftly proved him wrong. With her Siren raining fire down on Torna, she had proven him horribly, terribly wrong.</p>
<p>
  <em> "Reminds you of Addam, don't you think?" </em>
</p>
<p>Maybe. Maybe some part of him does. There’s something about the eyes, or the nose. Something about the shape of his soul. It keeps throwing her off; she expects to be reprimanded, to be scolded, to be told she needs to become something she isn’t. Instead she gets smiles and kind words, a love language built of infinite patience and trust.</p>
<p>Because he likes her, doesn’t he? He believes in her, though they’ve scarcely met. Mythra wishes he didn’t.</p>
<p>It would be easier to hate him that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>small thing i found in my wip folder. figured i'd fix it up and post.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>